


Flower Child ~ Vancat

by ConfusedValkyrie



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Again, Casual superpower au, Evan can grow flowers, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tyler can talk to animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedValkyrie/pseuds/ConfusedValkyrie
Summary: My little au is back! This time two socially awkward boys, Evan and Tyler, take the stage. I hope you enjoy!





	Flower Child ~ Vancat

**Author's Note:**

> About the Mininoss book I was writing, I'm sorry. I'm not ready for a full book yet. I can't keep my motivation that long. If I find the motivation, I'll work on it, but until then, it's on hold.

Evan strolled through the woods near his house, a bounce in his step. The woods were one of the few places he felt at peace, because it was one of the few places he could be himself. You see, Evan, like everyone in his town, had a special ability. His ability was the power to grow plants, which no one had been born with in his town for as long as anyone could remember. It was an ability to be proud of, except for one thing.  
  
He was a Flower Child.  
  
Flower Child was the name given to those who could only grow flowers. The name was meant to be a joke about an old trend, but managed to stick around. It was rare for a boy to be a Flower Child, and they were often picked on for their "unmanly" power. Evan wanted to fit in, so when his power started to manifest, he begged his mother to keep it secret.  
  
Evan's smile slipped for a moment, remembering her attempt to convince him that no one would pick on him. She wanted him to be proud of his ability, but he was too scared. Now, at 16, he took some pride in his ability, and the beauty he could create, but was still worried about fitting in. When he wanted to practice, he would go into the woods and just grow dozens of brightly coloured flowers.  
  
Thinking about the bright colours he loved to bring to life, his step quickened, and his smile creeped back onto his face, wider than ever.  
  
He soon arrived at his usual place, behind a long-abandoned cabin.

* * *

  
  
Tyler walked out of the hellhole commonly known as school with his best friend Craig. Well... human best friend.  
  
Tyler had the ability to communicate with animals, and considered his pet piglet to be his other best friend. The little guy insisted that he be called Wildcat, even after a few laugh-filled refusals from Tyler ( _wild cats are big and tough! **I am big and tough!**_ ). Although a bit silly sometimes, Wildcat was a great listener, and loved having an owner who understood him. Tyler's ability was a rare one after all!  
  
Wildcat was currently at the vet, a thought that made Tyler's heart drop a bit. Until he remembered the surprise he was planning for him. Being a bit klutzy, the excitable piglet often bumped into things, so Tyler had decided to get a piglet-sized helmet made. This would (hopefully) prevent any more accidents.  
  
Suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face, Tyler finally noticed Craig trying to get his attention.  
  
"Wha?" he got out after a second.  
  
Craig sighed dramatically before responding. "You weren't listening to a thing I said, were you?"  
  
"Uh... Not really?"  
  
"Figures." Craig barely held in a laugh as Tyler tried to put together an apology.  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about Wildcat and-"  
  
"Thinking about someone else while with me?" Craig faked a gasp and pressed a hand to his chest dramatically. "I can't believe it!"  
  
The boys were reduced to a fit of laughter. After taking a few minutes to calm down, Tyler asked Craig what he _was_ talking about.  
  
"Oh yeah." The other boy's face fell. "I'm leaving town for a few days. Rugby team's doing great this season, and we're heading out for a competition."  
  
"Oh." Tyler's heart sank a bit. Craig wasn't just his _best_ human friend, but his _only_ human friend. People stayed away from Tyler because of his rare and "weird" ability. He would miss Craig.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you!" He declared, plastering a smile that didn't reach his eyes onto his face. "This is a great opportunity for you!"  
  
Seeing how upset his friend was, Craig got an idea. Holding his hands in front of him, he made a little orb of light. He placed it in Tyler's hand with a smile.  
  
"In case you need something to light up your world!" He joked, dissolving into giggles at the end.  
  
"You little shit..." Tyler muttered in between laughs of his own. He put the orb in his pocket for safe keeping, before exchanging a bro hug with Craig and parting ways.  
  
After waving goodbye to his friend, Tyler turned to walk in a different direction than usual; into the woods. Without Wildcat or Craig, he figured it was the best way to let off a little steam.  
  
He soon found himself in front of an old cabin, and sat by it to watch the clouds. Until he felt a sharp pinch on his finger.  
  
Cursing himself for not sensing the spider sooner, Tyler's head swung to scold the little culprit.  
  
"There's better ways to get someone's attention you know!" He roared.  
  
" **Not with how those clouds had your attention. What did you see, the meaning of life?** "  
  
"Hey! I wasn't that distracted! Asshole."  
  
" **Sure you weren't.** "  
  
Little did Tyler know, his argument had disturbed someone nearby.  
  
"Are you okay?"  


* * *

  
  
Evan sat behind the old cabin, feeling his heart swell as bright colours bloomed to life in front of him. He focused on the ground in front of him, and felt a rush of joy everytime a new blossom rose from the dirt.  
  
His focus was broken by a yell, causing a strange green petaled dandelion to grow. It sounded like someone his age... arguing about something? Maybe they were on their phone, but why out here?  
  
Evan slowly got up and crept around the cabin, finding the answer at the front of the building. Sure enough, it was a boy his age, yelling at something. Evan couldn't see a phone or another person. Curious, he called out to the other boy.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
The boy jumped, startled by the sudden voice.  
  
"Oh, uh... Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck, face slightly flushed. "It's just that this asshole bit me." He gestured towards something on the ground with a glare.  
  
Evan carefully approached for a better look. He squatted down and saw that there a spider looking up at him. "Oh? Why?"  
  
The boy shrugged. "Apparently to get my attention? He's being pretty rude, honestly."  
  
Evan was baffled. Why would a spider want someone's attention? How was it "being rude"? "How did you know that?" He inquired nervously.  
  
The boy laughed a bit before responding, confusing Evan further. "Maybe I should have told you this sooner. I can talk to animals, it's my ability."  
  
"Oh! That makes sense... I guess." Evan stuck his hand out for a shake. "Name's Evan."  
  
"Tyler." The boy shook Evan's hand firmly. "What's your ability, Evan?"  
  
"Well, it's a bit weird..." Evan shrugged his shoulders lightly. "You'll probably laugh at me."  
  
Tyler smiled warmly at Evan. "Trust me, I know weird. My power's not exactly common.  
  
Nervously returning the smile, Evan muttered, "I guess..." Taking a deep breath, he did something he had never done before. "I'm... I'm a Flower Child."  
  
Bracing himself for a sneer and a nice long laugh, Evan was shocked to see Tyler's eyes light up in excitement.  
  
"Really? That's awesome!"  
  
"Wha... You don't think it's weird?"  
  
"No, why would I?"  
  
Evan shifted his feet. "Well... It's a girl power..."  
  
Tyler placed his hand on Evan's shoulder. "There are no "boy" and "girl" powers. They're all useful, and anyone can have them. Yours is a beautiful power."  
  
Feeling tears of joy threatening to well up, Evan quietly responded. "Really? I was always afraid I wouldn't fit in because of it..."  
  
Tyler gently cupped Evan's chin, raising his eyes up to meet his. "People can be horrible, but what they think of you doesn't matter. Only your opinion of yourself matters."  
  
Evan just stared into Tyler's eyes for a few moments, speechless.  
  
Finally finding his words, he said with a voice full of gratitude, "Thanks Tyler, I didn't know how much I needed that... Just, thank you."  
  
"No problem," he answered happily. "Do you think I could see some of these flowers?"  
  
Evan let out a laugh as light as his heart felt. "Sure, come around back!"  
  
Tyler let himself be pulled towards the back yard of the old cabin. Once they rounded the corner, his jaw dropped. There were flowers of all the colours of the rainbow, bright and beautiful.  
  
"Evan... This is amazing..."  
  
Blushing slightly, Evan murmured a quiet thanks.  
  
The two boys sat among the flowers and talked until the sun started to go down. Then, by the light of the orb Craig gave him, Tyler led the way proudly back to town.  
  
It was a couple of weeks later, with the accompaniment of Craig's clapping, that Tyler asked Evan out.


End file.
